Kuribu Kuriarare
Kuribu Kuriarare (くりあられクリブ, Kuriarare Kuribu) was a shinobi ranked jōnin from Kirigakure and memeber of Team Shinobu. He's the only son of Kushimaru and member of Kuriarare Clan. Background When Kuribu was six years old his father, Kushimaru, died. Kushimaru's marriage had been an arranged marriage, and his wife wasn’t very pleased with it. That's why she didn’t hesitate to leave her little son with her mother-in-law and left as soon as she could. With his dad deceased and being abandoned by his mom, Kuribu was always very close to his grandmother. She was not only the last relative he had but the only one who stayed with him. As time passed by, Kuribu great talent was more evident. As a child, he was very agile and stronger than most kids of his same age. But it was not until he entered the academy that his skills received the recognition they deserved. Since Kushimaru was a member of the best generation of swordsmen, Kuribu has always lived under his shadow and worked hard to get out of it. As the time passed by, Kuribu proved to be good enough to be a member of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, and own the right of wield Nuibari by himself. At the time, his grandmother was already an elder and was suffering a kind of dementia, which made her confuse Kuribu with Kushimaru pretty often. Soon enough Kuribu noticed she was happier when she thought her son was alive and because of that he started dressing like his father, earning the nickname “Kushimaru Nigō” (Second Kushimaru). Personality Kuribu is a very simple person. He has not double intentions and is always very genuine. He feel not particular attachment to things or places. Kuribu is the kind of person that fights only for his own reasons. Kuribu values willpower over power. He has shown no sensibility at all when talking to kids or elders.He doesn't even use honors when addressing the Mizukage. Kuribu hates traps and always protests when his team has to use one, and curses when he fall in one. Kuribu is brutally honest, as he hates people who lie with a burning passion, that's why he never ever sugarcoats anything he says. Despite this, the only person he ever lied to was his grandmother by letting her believed her son was alive. Appearance Kuribu has a slender body type and is very tall. He has long, shaggy, straw-coloured blond hair and amber eyes. Al his life he has covered his face believing the identity of a ninja is his more important treasure. This habit could have been a good luck charm since he died the only day he didn't covered up his face. As a Genin he used to wear a dark purple hoodie and black trousers. He used bandages to cover his face and hands. When he became Chūnin he started wearing a white, porcelain Anbu mask, with a green-coloured triangle on its lower half, slits for eye-holes and Kirigakure's symbol etched into the top to hide his face instead of the bandages he used before. When he became an ANBU he imitated his father outfit: a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-guards. He also wore bandages around his neck which was uncommon between the members of his generation of the swordsmen. Abilities Kuribu is a strong swordman, good enough to wield Nuibari just like his father did before him. His particular style with the sword would kill the enemy slowly and painfully. He was the best taijutsu and kenjutsu user in the academy ninja. Due to this, Yagura chose him to become a member of Shinobu team. When he was poison by Shinobu he was he was the genin that showed the least symptoms, thus showing great physical resistance. He's very precise and his proficient dexterity is shown since a young age, when he wield a tōken to cut one hundred paper cranes before they reach the ground. However he's not very smart and usually rely on his teammates to "do the thinking". While not very good at strategy, Kuribu is high in instinctive and possess survival intelligence, where he relies on his instincts to get him through situations and can be seen as clever. Kuribu is also able to read his teammates intentions, which allows him to act accordingly. Trivia *Kuribu (栗部) can be translated to "chestnut part". *Kuribu was one of the few kids who had not a crush on Miki. He will later explain that the reason was that he was already in love with Kasumi at the time. *Kuribu was dyslexic. In his case, this reading disorder affected only the way he read and wrote but not his oral expression. *Kuribu's hobbies include knitting and collecting dried leaves. Reference The info in this article belongs Misfitts, you are not allowed to use it in any form. Category:DRAFT